Head Soccer Wiki
Chat Join our chat to interact and have fun. Our chat is a virtual stadium, even with details like soccer balls and red and yellow cards!!! User of the Month Who do you think must win it? On April 1, the user with the most votes wins! Please don't vote on yourself, but on an user who you think deserves it. If you want to see the Archive of all previous Users of the month, click here. If you are not in the Poll, please write a message on FranceSwitzerland's Wall. You will be added in the poll of May 2016. ---- Only March 31 2016 21:21:00 UTC left to vote!!! ---- Who do you think is the User of the Month April 2016? FranceSwitzerland Werner der Champ Teh Sweggurboi Fire mummy Aca soccer Alexmagas28 Ecuadorsoccer Leicstahood TheHSFan ZERO 78 Game-Mod Deathsquad44 SwitzerlandSoccer Plutosoccer TheSovietAmerican HongKongSoccer Multixgameplay Estonian Sheep CROATIAISTHEBEST SpainSoccer Agent Aleksa 008 Alexgaming1 TheDashKicker Cezar Ginga Christian Kent Wijaya Game is fun Dragonit MentoDR Pr.Super Truston609 News 1621877 1030458750353125 7686906953334840907 n.jpg|Here Comes New Challenger Photo 5.1|link=Updates|linktext=Bulgaria and Finland are coming soon! File:Image.jpeg|We have a new Guestbook!|link=http://headsoccer.wikia.com/wiki/Head_Soccer_Wiki_guestbook|linktext=Go sign your name there now! File:Screenshot 2016-01-24-10-30-52 1.jpg|Wiki Important Users|link=http://headsoccer.wikia.com/wiki/Ranks|linktext=You can Always go to the Important Users if you have some questions about the Wiki! You want to join our Community??? (Click to make an account) 'YouTube channel' The Wiki now has it's own official YouTube channel! Click here for more information! Some Sample videos from Update 4.0: File:Head Soccer 4.0 Update File:Head Soccer ALL Glitches (4.0.1) Anonymous Contributors Tell us your reasons, why you have(n't) created an account! 'Renovation' This wiki is currently under renovation, with the creation of new extensions, templates and pages for Death Mode Features. Users may still edit and view pages. Click here for more information. Discussion-'Moderators' On May 5, 2015 FranceSwitzerland made CroatiaSoccer and Captain chess Moderators. Teh Sweggurboi became a Moderator on June 30, 2015. Later on November 7, 2015, FranceSwitzerland made SwitzerlandSoccer and Aca soccer and Discussion-Moderator and Captain chess downgraded from his Rank. Chat-Moderator Werner der Champ and FranceSwitzerland agreed to make Fire mummy a Chat-Moderator. FranceSwitzerland also made Aca soccer a Chat-Moderator later. On November 7, 2015, FranceSwitzerland made Ecuadorsoccer and Deathsquad44 a Chat-Moderator and Aca soccer was replaced to the Discussion-Moderators. Game-mod also became a Chat-Moderator on November 29 2015. On December 25, Estonian Sheep and SwitzerlandSoccer also became Chat-Moderators. And Game-mod was replaced as a Rollback. Also, Werner der Champ made CROATIAISTHEBEST a Chat-Moderator on January 15. Rollbacks Plutosoccer requested to become a Rollback and FranceSwitzerland gave him this rank. Later Plutosoccer left the Wikia and 3 new other users became Rollback. That were HongKongSoccer, Game-mod and Teh Sweggurboi. Teh Sweggurboi was later replaced as Content Moderator. Content Moderators FranceSwitzerland and Werner der Champ were agree that this Rank is deserved for Teh Sweggurboi. He is also the only Content Moderator. Forum Check out everything in our now. Be sure to view the News and Announcements Board to stay up to date!!! Questions If you've got any questions you want an answer to, visit the Head Soccer Help Wikia and ask your questions there! Don't stay in doubt, ask all your questions about the game. Vote! Want to vote for your favorite Characters? Click here for a list of current polls. The HS Wikia Head Cup is under way now! Click here to vote. There is yet another Head Cup poll, created by Ecuadorsoccer. Want to vote? Click here. Collaborate and Share Got some great ideas how to improve the game? Click here (however, don't create a category for it) Got Ideas how to improve this Wiki? Don't be shy, suggest them here. Got Collage Ideas, which you want FranceSwitzerland to create, add them here. (Add only things which have something to do with Head Soccer) Got a question, but you don't know which Contributor or Admin you must ask? Click here to see the ranks of the Admins and contributors. Important Pages Any troubles??? See Help!!! Want to know some insane tricks? Click here to see the Glitches Page. Want to learn more about the characters? Click here to view a list of all Characters. Want to see the Update History of Head Soccer? Click here to view the whole Update History. Want to see all Costumes? Click here to see a table with all Costumes in the game, including pictures, stats and effects. Want to know the best ways to stop, counter and use every Power Shot? Click here to see how to become a Power Shot master! Want to know how to use every Costume? Click here to see a Guide of it! Category:Important Pages